the new beggining
by karaku-chan
Summary: naraku has been defeated and kagura is free,but what about kag?well she has found out about herself.SessXkag.Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

ok everyone this is my FIRST fanfiction so please no flames and dont hurt me.thanks to all who read and review.and sorry if they seem ooc.im trying my best,honest.dont worry we'll see kagura and all of those guy's too so ON WITH THE SHOW!or somethin like that 

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.OR ANYTHING ELSE!Belive me if i did it would be MUCH different.  
now on with my story.

It was a quiet,beautiful,day for the inu-tachi until..."SIT!"'thud'"KAGOME!WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"(hehehe is this familiar)  
"Well inuyasha you should be nicer to shippo"kagome said."yeah inuyasha you should be nicer to me,then you could get on okaa-san's good side."braged the little kitsune."why you little brat I'll-"inuyasha"yes kagome?"SIT!"thud"wench I'll get you for-  
"SIT"thud"grr...wench I will make you pay."SIT!"thud."come on you guys we should get moving."ok kagome."sango,miroku,and shippo said."come on inuyasha or we'll leave you behind."quickly inuyasha stood up and walked over to them."ok let's go while t there is still a little daylight out."then the whole group started walking again.

meanwhile"Lord Sesshomaru when will we get back to the castle?"Soon rin"yay!"suddenly sesshomaru stopped."what is it Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin stay here,jaken whatch rin"yes Lord Sesshomaru"rin and jaken said in unision.then sesshomaru took off toward our favorite inu-tachi.

inuyasha stopped and looked around"What is it inuyasha?"Sesshomaru."inuyasha growled."Well little brother im surprised you can sense when im around but then again you do have fathers blood,though it is wasted on you."why you bastard."oh and why do you call yourself these names'little brother'?"Why you-I'll tear you to shreds!"inuyasha lunged towards sesshomaru,tetsiaga at the ready."you need to work on your aim brother"sesshomaru said as he moved to the left of inuyasha's attack."However im not here for tetsiaga this time.im her to talk to the miko."kagome glared at sesshomaru"I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S NOT MIKO IT'S KAGOME,K-A-G-O-M-E,GET IT RIGHT!"sesshomaru just looked at her with an expression(yes expression)that said'i dont care'."Grrrrr...YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME WHEN IM TALKING!"she said(ok understatment)attempting to purify sesshomaru."listen miko i will call you whar i want is that clear?"he said while reaching for her throat,claws dripping poison.  
kagome simply growled at him while going for his stomache hoping to scratch him with her claws.'wait claws?'she gulped and walked backwards while examining her new claws as sesshomaru sighed."well if you will listen i will tell you the story..."

meanwhile in a tree within ear shot'so thats what happened to my friend demoness kagome,hime of the east,but why did she leave?oh well i'll find out soon enough'thought a wind/water sorceress(nope not kagura)'maybe her father will be pleased that his daughter is back,after all she's been gone for seventeen years'(kag is 17 in my story)'might as well go say hi'suddenly she jumped out of the tree she was in and walked to the inu-tachi and sesshomaru'maybe she'll remember me,i hope she does'

"...and thats what happened"finished sesshomaru."so im really the hime of the east and im betrothed to you?wow alot has happened in my two lives.but that still doesnt explain why i have been human this long"."maybe i can explain"came a voice behind them as the wind/water sorceress walked toward them."And just who are you?""my name is serena-chan,friend of Lady Kagome,  
and i have been sent by her father to search for her.""What!?My fathers alive?!?""yes LadyKagome your father is alive.and i was told that if i found you i was to take you to your father.so if you will follow me i will take you to him""and if i refuse then""i will take you there with or without you consent,i was told to take you to your father no matter what.so i would recomend to come willingly so it will not take so long.""what do you think guys?"maybe you should go with her and see what is going on,"said miroku"although i would feel better if we all went""i agree with miroku,i too would feel better if we all went.if it's possible"  
sango said/asked turning toward serena-chan"may we?""certainly young demon slayer,it would be an hounor to the east for all of you to come,follow me"serena-chan said walking off"you too fluffy"she yelled to sesshomaru."you and kagome's father have much to discuss.""fine i shall be there tomorrow"then sesshomaru walked off from them.

at the eastern castle-  
"so my daughter has finally returned.i cant wait to see her.and she will be glad to have that concealment spell taken off her.  
and she will learn her of her heritage as a wind/water/inu-youkai.i should prepare for her arrival."then Lord Kiran walked out of his study to his daughters old room"and im sure she'll like a different room style"he said chuckling.

with the inu-tachi-  
"so when will we get there serena-chan?"if we keep this pace up we should get there by tomorrow.why are you all getting tired"  
"well yeah we are"kagome said hotly."well if we stop now it will take us longer to get to the castle Lady Kagome,and Lord Kiran hates to be kept waiting.""wait did you say lord kiran?"sango asked."yeah why?""because the demon slayers used to work for him until father got word of demons around the northern mountains.""oh so you know him?im sure he will be happy to see you again""yeah well i was hired to protect his daughter,which i have been doing all along without knowing.""hmm...that is interesting.he may ask you to contiue protecting her until one of you die.""yeah i bet he will because he hired a different demon slayer to protect him and his family,according to gender,for life.""hai he did didnt he.well i guess we can stop for tonight and continue at daybreak.good night.""good night"they all,except serena-chan,said at the same time.  
-  
so what did everyone think?i know it's kinda long but i was very bored so yeah

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! also a special thanks to all who read and all who have wrote sessxkag stories.they inspired me to write this.well i shall post a new chapter soon.happy holidays!


	2. naraku's defeat

well everyone here is my second chapter.hope ya'll enjoy!

disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha and co.the only things i own are this story,my house,and the places that have my name!

around dawn for the inu-tachi-  
slowly serena started to wake up.she sat up and looked around and noticed everyone was still asleep'hmm...i think i should wake kagome-sama up like i used to.'she smiled evilly and walked to where kagome was sleeping.'well here goes.'she then took out her fan and placed it next to kagome.she walked to the river and when she got there she heard kagome scream.'ha.  
so she is still afraid of spiders?i could have fun the rest of the trip.'

WITH KAGOME-  
"AHHHHHHHHH!SPIDER!GET IT AWAY!"inuyasha jumped up and ran to where kagome was screaming"your afraid of such a little thing kagome?YES I AM INUYASHA!ok.ok.ok.calm down already your making my ears hurt kagome.sorry inuyasha.  
hey look at the spider inu.""why?""just---grrrr...SERENA GET OVER HERE NOW!"serena walk back into the camp."yes kagome-sama?""why was a spider that was on me your fan?""cause i wanted to wake you up like i used to."kagome stares at her wide-eyed."and i would like my fan back now."serena holds out her hand."Your not getting your fan back serena-chan""and why not kagome-sama?""because you might do something like that again.""dont you trust me?""no."everyone said"ok i promise not to do that again until we reach the castle.""ok then serena"inuyasha hands serena's fan back to her."as long as you dont do that again.""ok.""so you have two new members to you group then,inuyasha?""naraku"serena growled"ah a wind sorceress?very well.kagura!take care of her""yes sir.DANCE OF BLADES""DRAGON DANCE!""WHAT YOU KNOW THAT MOVE?"indeed kagura.after all why woukdnt i know my own sisters attacks?""sister?""yes you are my sister.you were absorbed by naraku along with our village.i was the only one who didnt get absorbed.""so you mean im your sister?""yes we were supposed to be twins but we were born almost oppisite.""i see but why did naraku absorb everyone?""i dont know.but why do you serve the one who destroyed our village?""he has my heart.""no he doesnt.i do.your heart is the middle rose on my fan.""but how?""it doesnt matter right now.what matters is that i give you your heart back."serena points the tip of her fan at kagura's chest where her heart should be and starts to chant something under her breath.a few seconds later kagura starts to glow and everyone hears her heart-beat."now that that is done how about we avenge our village?""yes lets."DANCE OF BLADES!"kagura and serena yell at the same time,aiming their attacks at naraku."NO!I HOLD YOUR HEART KAGURA!YOU CANNOT BETRAY ME"  
"check again naraku.i now hold my heart within me.""no!but how?""i gave it back to her.you no longer have ANY control over her."naraku starts backing away from the inu-tachi."no i shall not lose to you eight.YOU SHALL FALL BY MY HAND!""sorry to burst you bubble but we have an advantage.DRAGON DANCE!""DANCE OF BLADES!""they all looked at kagura who was aiming her attack at kanna...and naraku's heart."NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU-----!"they watched as naraku turned to dust."its over.its really over."

-  
im sorry this is a short chapter but this is my first fanfic so please dont kill me.and(in my mind)im not good at fighting scenes so DONT BLAME IT ON ME!BLAME IT ON MY PARENTS AND THIER EXCUSE FOR 'NO FIGHTING'!.i dont even catch fighting scenes on inuyasha anymore.T-T

READ&REVIEW! 


	3. Announcement! please read

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	4. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
